Precuela
by RoyFocker
Summary: Historia sucedida hace varios años con personajes cuyo nombre es igual a los actuales en el juego Florensia On-Line


Era un día normal en Chester, como todas las mañanas Amiorel salía Temprano del pueblo a cazar especulants, era el mejor momento del día pues luego los cazadores los acaparaban, la carne, cuero y ocasionalmente los magic powders que sacaba de estos le servían para subsistir, no era un gladiador experto en batallas ni un gran capitán de barco, el solo cazaba y pescaba para vivir el día a día; sin embargo esa mañana sucedería algo que cambiaría para siempre el curso de su vida.

Mientras el cazaba pasó a su lado un grupo de nobles encabezados por un court y acompañados por un priest que obviaron su presencia como quien adelanta un poste, sin embargo el gladiador quedó atónito cuando divisó en el grupo a una hermosa chica de cabellos blancos, el se quedo observándola fijamente mientras pasaba y ella solo le devolvió un vistazo de reojo muy fugaz. El grupo siguió su camino y se perdió en la distancia.

La mañana seguía su curso lentamente, a Amiorel le parecía extraño que no hubiese más gente "quitándole" sus presas pero no le dio mucha importancia; en ese momento escuchó el ruido de una armadura, al fijar la vista hacia donde provenía el sonido vio que era su amigo Alexander junto a su prometida Carol. Carol era callada pero también era una Court hecha y derecha, con una familia de origen humilde que gracias a la importación y exportación vía naval había amasado una pequeña fortuna, Alexander era un Guardian con cierta reputación en las altas esferas sociales, debido a esto nadie se oponía a su matrimonio. Alexander y Amiorel se saludaron con un abrazo (eran amigos hacia bastante tiempo)

-¿Has visto a un grupo de nobles pasar por aquí?

-Sí, fueron hacia los lakes, supongo que van a tratar de conseguir mejoras para sus cariads.

Carol interrumpió asustada:

-¡Fueron por Aquarrior!

-No creo que tengan problemas, el court que los guiaba se veía fuerte.

Ni bien Amiorel termino de decir esto Alex y Carol ya estaban corriendo en la misma dirección que tomaron los nobles, mientras se alejaban Alex exclamo:

-Serás tonto, ¡la habilidad de aquarrior es drenar mana! ¡Los courts no tienen oportunidad en una batalla así!

Amiorel recordó a la chica de cabellos blancos y lo único que atino a hacer antes de correr tras ellos fue

-Tch…. ¬¬

Al llegar a Dragon Nest la batalla ya había comenzado, dos courts yacían inconscientes pero el priest ofrecía buen soporte al court líder y a la chica, que ayudada por dos lake ghosts atacaba con su rapier.

"Es una Magic Knight" pensó Amiorel.

Al verlos acercarse el court gritó

-¡No se acerquen, esta es nuestra presa!

Alexander y Carol se sentaron

-Creo que nos preocupamos en vano, con esa MK les será sencillo" murmuraba Alex

Carol no respondió, seguía concentrada observando la batalla con un semblante serio.

El priest con una pequeña risa dijo

-Allen no seas tan paranoic...

No termino su oración cuando dos minion ghosts aparecieron por detrás y noquearon al priest, el resto fue muy rápido, atacaron a Allen, que gracias a su nivel y escudo de hielo resistía, pero pronto aparecieron cuatro minions más, el court lanzo un ataque de área pero no fue suficiente, los minions atravesaron su escudo y lo dejaron inconsciente, al ver que no representaba amenaza apuntaron a los lakes de la MK, en ese instante Alex y Carol se estaban preparando para entrar en acción. Antes de que cayera el ultimo lake Amiorel ya se encontraba entre la noble y Aquarrior haciendo dos ataques de área derribando a todos los minions, sus dos AOEs también habían alcanzado a la noble dejándola muy débil, él sabía que si no hacia algo pronto Aquarrior la iba a asesinar, Amiorel llamo la atención del jefe, entonces este concentro todos sus ataques en el gladiador cuya vitalidad disminuía drásticamente con cada ataque.

-Estúpido, ¡te vas a hacer matar!

Dijo la MK mientras seguía atacando con su rapier, el gladiador solo la miró de reojo y contesto en tono sarcástico

-¡De nada!

En ese momento Alex y Carol entraron en la batalla, se notaba que el GS había estado en varias batallas, con él llamando la atención de Aquarrior la pelea no fue tan difícil y momentos después el jefe cayó.

El priest recupero la conciencia y vio lo que había sucedido.

-Gracias, si no fuera por ustedes ahora estaríamos muertos.

Dijo mientras se reía, se puso de pie y empezó a curar a sus heridas y las de su equipo, en tanto Amiorel examinaba los restos del Aquarrior y encontró algo parecido a una lágrima cristalizada.

-Estábamos buscando la Tear of Aquaria.

Dijo el priest y Amiorel pensó "Debe ser esta, a mi no me sirve, se las voy a entregar"

-¡La habríamos conseguido de no ser por ustedes!

Se escucho la voz de Allen en tono despectivo, Amiorel guardó la tear pensando "más tarde la vendo ¬¬".

-Jajaja no seas así con nuestros amigos Al, después de todo nos salvaron, no te hubiese gustado que lastimaran a tu prometida Dellanev! ¿No es cierto?

Allan observó a la MK que estaba sentada con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro.

-Tienes razón, serán recompensados como es debido.

Exclamó Allan con ese tono prepotente que caracterizaba a su clase. A nadie le gustó el tono pero todos concordaban en que debían salir de ahí. Mientras Dellanev se levantaba dijo en voz baja "he fallado".

Era cerca del mediodía cuando el grupo llegó a Cherry Town. El pueblo, si bien no era un punto de comercialización importante como Magnel, tenía bastante movimiento en ese aspecto debido a que en Chester solo se consiguen ciertos materiales y pociones que no existen en otros lados. Pero esta mañana toda la atención estaba puesta en los voceros reales y el jefe del pueblo que discutían temas varios.

-¿Por qué tanta expectativa?

-Como se nota que vives en una burbuja Amio. –dijo Alex- hay rumores que desde Lux Plena han convocado a muchos jefes de familias nobles importantes.

Allen interrumpe

-¡Ja! Tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta de que los nobles somos los que realmente movemos la economía de Florensia, de seguro los convocaron para llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

-Igual eso no explica porqué esta el vocero real aquí. –dijo por lo bajo Carol-

-Da igual, da igual, vamos a lo que nos concierne, si me acompañan a mi barco les daré su recompensa y podrán marcharse.

En ese momento Carol convence a Alex de quedarse y tratar de conseguir algo más de información.

Al llegar al muelle Amiorel quedo boquiabierto al ver un barco gigantesco.

-¿Impresionado por mi "bote", gladiador?

-Llama demasiado la atención y es muy grande para maniobrar, blanco fácil para un grupo de piratas –contestó tratando de esconder su asombro–

-Nunca he tenido problemas con esa escoria, con solo ver el estandarte de mi familia se alejan, ellos saben lo que les espera de lo contrario.

Mientras hablaban se acercaban al navío pero al momento de abordar unos guardias cierran el paso al gladiador.

-Ah lo siento, olvide que los de tu clase no están permitidos, perdón, perdón –dijo Allan en tono burlesco– Si me esperas traeré pronto tu recompensa…

Amiorel, molesto, vio como se perdía el noble en su camarote; iba a sentarse a esperar cuando vio a la chica de cabellos blancos sentada en unos cajones en el muelle así que decidió acercarse.

-¿No subes al barco con tu novio?

Ella lo miró sin expresión en su rostro, luego siguió observando el mar.

-No me gustan los barcos

-¿Por qué?

-…..

Esa fue toda la conversación durante diez minutos. De pronto un par de brazos aparecieron detrás del gladiador y lo agarraron del cuello asfixiándolo, Dellanev se alejó y empuño el rapier en un solo movimiento, casi por instinto; grande fue la sorpresa al ver que el atacante era una joven noble que sonreía ampliamente mientras asfixiaba al gladiador, hasta que este perdió la conciencia, entonces lo soltó y se presento ante la MK que miraba atónita la escena.

-Hola me llamo Teyury, soy prima del mamarracho éste, y vos sos…?

-De… soy Dellanev -Respondió aun confusa.

Teyury era una joven noble aprendiz de Court Magician cuya familia había ingresado en la alta sociedad súbitamente luego de encontrar unas runas de inmenso valor en Tulac, debido a eso esta chica campesina carecía de muchas de las formas de etiqueta a la que los nobles están acostumbrados. Muy amiga de Amiorel desde pequeños, por eso lo llama afectuosamente primo, Teyury estaba más acostumbrada a jugar entre dodos y pasear por los muelles conversando con marineros a las lecciones de magia y modales. Su carácter despreocupado y espontaneo le permitía hacer amigos, tanto nobles como de distintas clases, con facilidad en los distintos lugares que visitaba.

-¡Casi me matas! –Se repuso Amiorel

-Pff solo fue un pequeño abracito, ¿y así sos gladiador?

-Con razón no tenés novio, sos muy bruta…

Teyury se cruzo de brazos, inflando los cachetes, dijo:

-¡No tengo novio porque no quiero! Esos noblecitos con nariz respingada no tienen chances conmigo, nunca les daría una oportunidad.

-Si si lo que digas…. –Amiorel bajo el tono de voz y miró hacia un costado- marimacho…

La joven noble se puso roja de rabia y solo atino a decir "fire pole" mientras apuntaba con la mano hacia Amiorel. Por un momento hubo silencio, luego las carcajadas del gladiador.

-¡Jajajaja ni para lanzar hechizos servís!

De pronto sintió como subía la temperatura y su chaqueta estallo en llamas.

-¡Uahhh me quemo! –dijo mientras se tiraba al piso a rodar

Teyury se acercó y empezó a pisarlo

-¡No se apaga! ¡No se apaga!

Hasta que de una patada lo tiró al agua. Mientras salía del agua con toda la ropa quemada, y con Teyury disculpándose, Amiorel vio como se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la chica que lo había cautivado.

-¡Nunca pensé que te afectara, recién lo aprendí y soy mucho menor que tú! Je parece que tengo talento…

Teyury se dio cuenta que Amiorel no le prestaba atención y rápidamente intuyo lo que sucedía, y arrastrándolo hasta una esquina:

-¿De dónde la conoces?

-La conocí esta mañana, no se mucho de ella.

-Mmm vas a necesitar saber cosas sobre ella si la querés conquistar primito.

-¿Eh?

-¡Dejámelo todo a mí, te voy a averiguar hasta la marca de su barniz de uñas!

-¿Qué? No… ¡Hey!

Después de decir esto Teyury se alejo corriendo mientras se despedía de ambos.

En el próximo capítulo….

De pronto se impone toque de queda en chester, teyury llega con la noticia de q es lo mismo en todas las islas, alex y cary llegan con la noticia de que todos los nobles que saben usar las "artes oscuras" (magia) tienen una recompensa sobre sus cabezas y están siendo encerrados o ejecutados y que además levantaron al prohibición a los piratas en todas las islas, en todo este revuelo todo el grupo logra escapar en un pequeño barco de pesca que logra conseguir teyu, y deciden dirigirse hacia Exeter donde fue la junta de las cabezas de las familias. Durante el viaje teyu cuenta a amio todo lo q logró averiguar de dellanev, (ella quedo huérfana en un naufragio) el padre de allen al ser muy amigo de sus padres la adopto y la crio como su propia hija, y q hace poco Allen le propuso matrimonio y ella no se negó. Al llegar a Avery mansion en Exeter encuentran a todos los jefes de familia muertos, el padre de Allen entre ellos. Y se presenta su asesino lord robinson que bajo las ordenes de un master de lux plena lleva a cabo experimentos en Avery (con los nobles capturados) y experimentos en sí mismo para aumentar las capacidades mágicas…


End file.
